Resurrection
by neveroutoftime
Summary: Dear mum, dad, Mickey and Tony, I've taken the dimension cannon for its first test drive to another universe. At least, I will have done so by the time you're reading this. If I do not return within a month Torchwood will send two more for you to come find me. Don't worry; I know what I'm doing. I need to find him; he's the only one who can stop the stars from going out. -Bad Wolf


Cardiff, July 6th, 2006.

The TARDIS materialized just outside the house of Shareen Smithson, the best mate of Rose Tyler. An excited blonde stepped out of the time machine, and whispered to an anonymous friend who was still inside. The door closed not a moment later, and Rose walked up to the flat. Her hand hadn't yet reached the doorbell when her dear friend shoved the door open. "Rose Tyler! What the bloody hell are you doin' here?" Shareen cried wrapping her arms around her best friend.

Rose giggled as she pulled away, "Ah, I can't tell ya just yet. Gotta save some secrets for later yeah?" She asked motioning inside of Shareen's house. The brunette moved aside and Rose stepped in. She looked around the flat, "Wow, you've really got a knack for interior design don't you?" She asked. Shareed scoffed, "You doubted me? What sort of best mate are you?" She questioned Rose raising an eyebrow.

"Well, one that's been busy traveling." Rose responded. Shareen sat down on a red leather sofa, and adjusted her black dress, "Alone?" She asked. Rose shook her head, "With a man I met last year." She replied.

"What's his name?"  
>"Um… John! John Smith!"<p>

"What does he do?"

"He's a traveler, he invited me to go with him."  
>"And are you anything more than companions Rose?"<p>

At the last question Rose simply blushed and looked down at the floor, "Well, it's complicated." She replied quietly. Shareen raised an eyebrow, "Can't be too complicated now! Come on, tell me before Trisha gets here." She said, "You know she can't be trusted especially after she dated Mickey. Where is that bloke anyway?" Shareen asked.

Rose looked down again, "He traveled with us briefly, and he decided to stay, in Beijing." She replied brushing a stray blonde hair from her forehead. Changing the subject she smiled, "And you've certainly made the full conversion to British, you're using our slang, you've almost got the accent, if it weren't for the American flag hanging up behind you I'd think you were one of us." She said. Shareen put her finger to her lips, "Don't tell that to my new boyfriend." She whispered. Rose leaned in closer, "Who's your boyfriend?" She asked.

Shareen winked, "Gotta save some secrets for later yeah?" She said using Rose's words from moments earlier. Rose winced, "Oh you're good." She laughed. Her friend struck a victory pose, "I live with Trisha Delane, you'd think I'd learn something wouldn't you?" She asked.

Rose opened her mouth to reply, but then heard the TARDIS engines from outside. Shareen's face twisted in confusion, "What the hell was that?" She asked looking out her window. Rose casually tugged her friend's hand, "It's nothing, probably your upstairs neighbor making tea." She said turning towards the door, "I gotta leave, my traveling companion's probably gonna be wondering where I've gone off to." She added.

"Wait!" Shareen cried stopping Rose in her tracks. The blonde turned towards her friend, "What?" She asked. Shareen sighed, and rested one hand on her hip, the other on the wall, "You didn't think you were gonna go off to see the world without saying goodbye to me first did you?" She asked. Rose laughed and slammed her palm into her head, "Course not." She replied wrapping her arms around her best friend. "I'll see you soon alright Shareen?" She asked. Shareen nodded, "Hope so." She replied, "Call me anytime you need anything." She added.

Rose smiled as she opened the door, "Bye." She said before walking out. Shareen watched her friend walk out the door, and into a blue Police Box. "What the hell?" She asked in curiosity. Her confusion turned to awe as she watched the box disappear right in front of her, as if it was never there. She shook her head, "Rose Tyler what have you been up to?" She asked herself as she walked over to her computer.

Over the next twenty four hours, Shareen found out plenty. Ghosting hour happened again, as normal. She didn't trust these "Ghosts" one bit, not for one second. They gave her an awful feeling, and their presence disturbed her to the core. Then the ghosts turned to metal men, just as Trisha arrived in the flat. "What the bloody hell is going on?" She asked, "Have you seen what's on the telly?!" She turned on the television. Reports of the metal men, and strange creatures shaped like cones with balls on their sides- lights on their heads, and eyestalks- fighting each other in the streets. Chaos was everywhere, and people were dying.

"Shareen what're we gonna do?" Trisha cried in fright. Shareen pulled her friend closer into a hug, and they backed into the corner behind the telly, "None of those things can know we're here, if one appears we must silence." She whispered. Trisha nodded, "Okay." She said.  
>The two waited, and waited, and waited. After a while, there was a heavy wind gusting everywhere in the flat. Several of the metal men and the other things burst through their walls, many of them screaming. Shareen's eyes widened as they flew past dozen by dozen.<p>

It seemed like an eternity before the scene let up, and everything was quiet. "Trisha, I think it's stopped." Shareen whispered standing slowly and gasping at the devastated flat. The beautiful black and white curtains that once hung over the windows were slashed to oblivion. Broken glass lay everywhere in eyesight, in corners, on walls, on the ceiling even! The red sofa Shareen had sat on with Rose the previous day was gone, not a trace of it to be seen. Tears streamed down both girls faces as they searched the nearly gone kitchen, the living room, and their bedrooms, Trisha's was still intact, and thankfully, so was Shareen's.

"I don't understand." Trisha said picking up a photo of Rose, Shareen, and herself from secondary school. "I do, some dumb ass aliens decided to destroy Earth again." Shareen muttered angrily. Trisha sat down on the floor next to her, "Don't talk like that, come on, I'm calling Rose. She'll cheer you up." She said pulling out her cellphone and dialing Rose's number. Shareen scoffed, "Good luck, she's probably in Sydney with that bloke she travels with." She said. Trisha's eyes rolled in their sockets as she lifted the phone to her ear. It went straight to voicemail. "Hi this is Rose, I'm probably busy right now on the run and stuff, I'll catch ya later. Leave a message." Shareen sighed and left to go watch the news.

Trisha sighed, "Hey, Rose, I don't know where you are, but if you could call me back as soon as you get this. I know we haven't been super tight, and I'm sorry about the awkward situation with Mickey. I should've asked like a good friend would. Anyway, Shareen's gone all grumpy American on me, and needs cheering up. Hopefully you can perk up her spirits and-" She was stopped by Shareen's scream from the living room. "NO! NO!" Shareen screamed as Trisha ran into the room. "What's wrong?" Trisha asked. Shareen buried her face in Trisha's shoulder as she cried. The short 4'11 ginger turned towards the telly, and saw what Shareen had seen.

"Once again, on the list of the missing presumed dead under the letter T, Rose Tyler, Jackie Tyler, Kristina Tyzanski…" a reporter said on screen, "These people will be honored at the Canary Wharf memorial which will be completed sometime around Halloween." Trisha's hand flew to her mouth and she looked down at her phone, which was still leaving a message to Rose's phone. She raised the phone to her ear once again, "Goodbye Rose Tyler." She whispered, letting a tear streak down her cheek as she hung up the phone.


End file.
